Germany
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Trent decidió dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, en un viejo lugar, en nuevo escenario y con gente nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo proyecto:** **No soy dueño de Total Drama ni de Hellsing, los personajes son propiedad de sus dueños y grupos, como inicio, además de que tampoco seré dueño de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia.**

 **Es un AU (Universo Alterno), relatando la historia de Trent, quien tras la segunda temporada y la ruptura con Gwen, cambia su vida, trasladándose hacia Alemania, en donde vivirá con su familia, un nuevo cambio, alejado de las presiones y el dolor. Advertencia: Clasificación T, lenguaje violento y violencia**

 **Así que, disfruten de esta nueva aventura :D.**

Capítulo 1: Flashbacks: - _"Sí, aquí estoy, dejé atrás todo ese maldito programa, todo, ¿saben lo que es este dolor? Tenía a la chica que más amaba, a los amigos que jamás te abandonarían, pero...Todo cambió, como la nieve que al derretirse al llegar la Primavera, mi vida cambió: Mi familia me dejó de lado y me mandaron lejos de Canadá...Me mandaron a Europa, lejos de todo, de Gwen, de mis "amigos", salvo con Harold, Cody y DJ, con quienes me sigo llevando bien, pero con el resto, espero nunca más volver a verlos"_ Pensó Trent, mientras que estaba en el Aeropuerto, mejor dicho, viajando en el auto de sus padres, donde ninguno de ellos le dirigió la palabra.

Hasta que...

\- No puedo creerlo, Trent, ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó por tu cabeza?! Le preguntó su padre, sin mostrar el mínimo de sentimientos hacia su hijo.

El chico guitarrista no dijo nada, su madre tenía una seria mirada al respecto.

\- Tuviste la oportunidad de ganar, pero te dejaste llevar por ese vicio que tienes con ese número. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? Le preguntó ahora su madre.

\- El abuelo fue el único que estaba conmigo, siempre, ustedes qué hicieron por mí: Nada. Les respondió, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando el paisaje.

\- Salió igual a tu hermana mayor, te dije que habría que tendríamos que haberlo dejado a su cuidado. Respondió a su vez, el padre de Trent, cosa que eso hizo sentir un profundo dolor en el corazón del chico.

\- ¡¿A MI HERMANA?! ¡HEREDÓ EL MISMO CARÁCTER QUE TU PADRE, ESE VIEJO DE MIERDA, INÚTIL! Le reprochó la madre del chico a su marido, mientras que empezaban a discutir, a Trent, con el insulto que le habían dicho a su abuelo, sintió una furia que lo quemaba por dentro.

\- ¡AL MENOS EL ABUELO ME CUIDABA Y SIEMPRE ME ALENTÓ EN TODO, USTEDES SIEMPRE SE IBAN POR SUS TRABAJOS Y JAMÁS TUVIERON TIEMPO PARA MÍ: LOS DOS, SI LOS DOS, SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA! Les dijo con toda su alma lo que sentía en el interior de su corazón.

La respuesta, bueno, fue una bofetada de parte del padre hacia su hijo.

\- ¡Mejor aprende a cerrar la boca, ¿te queda claro?! Deberías ser como Duncan. Le dijo él, mientras que Trent sentía otra vez esa furia.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME COMPARAN CON ESE PUNK DE MIERDA?¡ ¡ME QUITÓ A LA CHICA QUE MÁS AMABA! Les gritó de vuelta.

\- ¡SILENCIO! Le ordenó su madre, mientras que veía al aeropuerto cada vez más cerca.

Trent se quedó de brazos cruzados, mientras que ansiaba salir de ese coche y entrar en el aeropuerto. Al detenerse el mismo en el estacionamiento, los tres salieron del vehículo y el padre del guitarrista abrió el baúl del auto y sacó la valija color negro azulado que tenía Trent.

Flashbacks: \- _Y dime, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?_ Recordó el joven cuando Gwen y él se había empezado a llevarse bien y entablaron los cimientos de su relación en la Primer Temporada de Isla del Drama, en especial durante el "Despiertaton".

\- _Emm, Azul Oscuro._ Le confesó ella su color favorito.

Fin del Flashbacks: Al recordar ese triste momento de cuando él y Gwen comenzaron a florecer su camino, ahora se encontraba abandonado hasta por su propia familia, la cual lo dejó en el aeropuerto.

\- Ni se te ocurra querer volver, ¿te queda claro? Aléjate de aquí, de nosotros y de Duncan. Le ordenó su madre, mientras que le daba un boleto y luego se iban, no sin antes insultarlo.

\- Debiste haber ganado: Siempre serás un fracasado en todo, Trent. Le respondió su padre y se fueron, dejando al chico en aquel sitio, sin nadie, con solo tres amigos que estaban de su lado, pero, ¿y el resto? No quería arriesgarse a nada, ya había pasado bastante tiempo con el dolor y las molestías en su cuerpo y alma. Ahora, ¿qué sentido tenía llorar por la gente que lo había dejado? Exacto, no servía para nada.

 **(Trent´s Point of View)**

\- _"¿Qué puedo decir? Todos en mi familia me odian, querían que ganarán, pero jamás les importé: Fundé una banda, hicimos dinero, pero a ellos no les importó lo que hice y hasta, bueno, tuve mi relación con Gwen, pero se nota que mi familia prefiere más a Duncan, como si fuera el "hijo" que nunca tuvieron. Si yo hubiera tenido mi oportunidad, me hubiera encantado verlo derrotado y llorando, pero, se ganó todos los corazones, para ellos yo soy el villano y ahora qué hago...Bueno, me voy, me voy a Europa"_

 **(Termina el Trent´s Point of View)**

(Música My mind tricks on me, The Getto Boys, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

Trent se quedó esperando a que el avión saliera, estaba ya en el interior de aquella aeronave y ansiaba por irse.

No volvería a ver más a Gwen, a sus amigos y a su familia, quería verlos a todos llorando por si él volvía rico y famoso, pero de qué servía, también ansiaba con golpear a Chris McLean por haberlo metido en ese asqueroso programa de reallity.

Y su deseo de irse se hizo realidad, el avión comenzó a elevarse y a dejar aquel sitio para siempre.

El chico miró por la ventana, observó como la ciudad se hacía más pequeña y vio con tristeza cómo la gente de su barrio, su familia y hasta sus "amigos" del programa festejaban su partida, él ya no era importante, era despreciado, tratado como si fuera basura, no lo querían allí. Cerró el puño, lleno de dolor, deseando querer golpear a todos esos traidores, pero ¿de qué iba a servir? Para nada, si había una respuesta, ahí la tenía allí presente y delante de sus propios ojos.

\- Solo quiero llegar a Alemania y ser feliz. Pidió el chico, mientras que el avión dejaba Canadá y dentro de muy poco tiempo, estaría ya en el Viejo Mundo.

Solo eso pedía, solo eso, dejar todo atrás en el pasado y de ahí, cayó profundamente dormido.

 **Dejen reviews n.n :D, denle fav y follow :3. En el próximo capítulo veremos a la gente con la que Trent se va a hospedar. MontanaHatsune92 se retira, les deseo paz y que tengan un buen Domingo :D.**

 **Peace and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Berlín **(Punto de Vista de Trent)**

 _"Desperté de golpe, un ligero sacudón y un anuncio por los parlantes del avión, en donde anunciaban que habíamos llegado a Alemania, ¡Qué alegría! Me sentía libre finalmente, mi corazón ya no sufriría más perjuicios y daños por la gente egoísta, allí estaría a salvo, lejos de los traidores, sobretodo de mi familia y de Gwen. Pero había algo que me preocupaba y era:"_

 **(Finaliza el Punto de Vista de Trent)**

A Trent le preocupaba sobre la estadía en la casa de la hermana mayor de su madre, a quien jamás había conocido, su madre la consideraba siempre como la "favorita" de sus padres y que además estaba siempre en todos los puestos y rangos que ella siempre ansiaba, que era feliz y casada con alguien que la amaba mucho, pero que tenía unos "negocios" bastante extraños en Berlín.

El chico, después de haberse bajado del avión, de haber echo el chequeo y demás, salió del lugar y caminó hacia afuera, sintiéndose libre y rodeado de un nuevo lugar donde podría llevar a cabo sus proyectos musicales y hacer nuevos amigos, pero lo primero era lo principal: Buscar a la hermana mayor de su madre, ya que como había dicho, jamás había conocido antes.

Era extraño estar en esas tierras, tan alejado de todo el Mundo, Alemania era mil veces diferente a su antiguo hogar, ¿qué podrían estar haciendo sus padres, su familia y hasta los traidores de sus amigos? Y sí, era obvio, estarían celebrando por liberarse de una "basura", pero esa "basura" tenía conocimiento, liderazgo y talento, no como Duncan, en palabras de Trent, pero ahora él ya tenía que olvidar el pasado.

El chico de cabellos negros se detuvo en la terminal, tratando de pensar, estaba aún en la euforia y la molestia, entre el odio y la bronca, deseando volver y poner todas las cosas en su lugar, imponer el orden, pero supo que era inútil, nadie lo quería allí, era rechazado por todos y de qué le serviría: Gwen no volvería con él, de seguro terminaría casándose con ese delincuente juvenil y él terminaría encerrado en un hospital por sus intentos de suicidio, hablando de Trent si escogía esa vía.

La otra vía era tomar su valija, salir del aeropuerto y vivir su nueva vida en Europa, alejarse de todo lo relacionado con el pasado y, bueno, tal vez encontraría alguien que fuera su alma gemela.

(Música The Tale of Viktor Navorski, OST de la película "La Terminal", John Williams)

Caminó hacia la salida, mientras que esperaba contar con el dinero suficiente para encontrar aquella dirección que su madre, la cual le había dado en un arrebato de ira contra él, se lo había dejado en su mano, por lo cual, el chico buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró el papel con la dirección.

\- _"453, Unter den Linden_ ". Leyó Trent la dirección, mientras que se le hacía una nube de confusión en su cabeza, estaba en Alemania, un lugar totalmente diferente al de Canadá.

\- Disculpe, Señor, ¿podría decirme cómo puedo llegar a esta dirección? Le preguntó Trent a un hombre de traje negro que había entrado en la terminal.

Aquel personaje no sabía lo que le estaba hablando, las palabras de ese chico eran tan extrañas.

\- Oh, disculpe, disculpe. Le dijo, haciéndole señas de perdón, ya que era búlgaro y no entendía el idioma del guitarrista.

 _"Genial, estoy perdido, en medio de Alemania y sin saber un pomo de su idioma: ¡Gracias, destino, muchas gracias!"_ Bufó Trent y con sarcasmo, se las tuvo que lidiar él mismo por ese lugar.

Tomó su valija y comenzó a caminar por la terminal, tuvo que cambiar su dinero canadiense por el marco alemán, para así comprarse un diccionario español-alemán para entenderse con el idioma local. Pero cuando justo estaba pasando por la planta alta del aeropuerto, vio por una de las televisiones del lugar, una entrevista realizada por la cadena de noticias de Ontario hacia el elenco de Drama Total.

\- No, no puede ser. Se dijo, mientras que se acercaba para escuchar todo lo que decían.

\- _Y entonces, Señor McLean, ¿tiene pensado hacer una nueva temporada? De vuelta en la isla, ¿no es así?_ Preguntó una periodista.

\- _Así es, después de hacer la temporada "Drama Total: El Musical", tengo pensado un nuevo proyecto en la isla de Moscoca, Ontario._ Le respondió el famoso.

\- _Wow, ¿y qué nos puede decir sobre la figura de hoy en día: Trent Collins? Ha estado bastante alejado del programa y sobretodo por el asunto de Gwen._ Quiso saber en ese momento Josh, del Programa "Cazadores de Famosos".

\- _Bueno, con respecto a Trent, tengo que decir que lo he "tachado" de la lista de invitados, jaja, era un buen chico, pero creo que necesita terapia por su obsesión con ese número que tanto le recuerda a su abuelo._ Respondió Chris con toda maldad en su voz, mientras que luego se pasaba el micrófono a Duncan.

\- _Estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por Chris, ese tonto necesitaba hasta una camisa de fuerza, jaja, "Soy Trent y soy un músico deprimido" Jajaja. Trent, oye, esto es para ti._ Le dijo el punk, mientras que se burlaba del músico y besaba a Gwen en los labios.

(Música Homesickness, OST de "La Terminal", John Williams)

Trent sintió que lo habían traicionado, lo habían apuñalado en el corazón y hasta empujado por la borda de un barco, cayendo en las aguas heladas de la tristeza, gente así no merece estar con nadie en el Mundo. Al ver esa escena, del beso de Gwen y Duncan, sintió, incluso con los aplausos de la gente, que lo habían botado para siempre, salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño de Caballeros, donde estuvo llorando a más no poder y en ese cúmulo de llanto, estaba la bronca y las ganas de darle una feroz paliza a todos, no importaba si eran Duncan o Chris, los quería eliminar a todos.

Estuvo llorando en silencio por varios minutos, incluso una hora, hasta que finalmente tuvo que optar por aceptar la realidad, la cruda realidad de que no servía ahora su fama, ni tampoco su dolor por la ruptura con Gwen, ahora estaba solo y debía sobrevivir. Por lo cual optó por salir del baño, no sin antes eliminar todo rastro de llanto y dolor hasta que finalmente se le calmó la rojez en sus ojos por tanto haber llorado y salió del lugar, buscando, ya en la salida, un coche que lo llevara hacia la dirección que tenía el papel.

Al salir del Aeropuerto de Berlín, lo recibió una brisa fresca de Febrero, el invierno seguía allí, la nieve adornaba con su manto blanco todo a su vista, dando un espectáculo hermoso y pintoresco, las casas con sus chimeneas y las familias a su alrededor, los chicos jugando a la guerra de nieve y a armando muñecos, los perro divirtiéndose, los pájaros, todo tenía una buena pinta y eso pudo calentar el corazón de Trent.

\- ¡Taxi! Detuvo el chico uno de los tantos vehículos que pasaban por el aeropuerto y el conductor se detuvo.

Al entrar, para su suerte, el conductor era canadiense.

\- Buenos días. Saludó el chico.

\- Buenos días, joven, ¿adónde desea ir? Le preguntó amablemente el taxista, mientras que saludaba a un camarada de Canadá.

\- Para la calle 453, Unter den Linden, por favor. Pidió el chico.

\- Perfecto, allí vamos, no es tan lejos, está en Pleno Centro de Berlín. Le dijo el taxista, mientras que ponía en marcha el auto.

(Música vuelvan a escuchar The Tale of Viktor Navorski, OST de la película "La Terminal", John Williams)

El taxi puso su marcha hacia la dirección dada, mientras que el taxista reconocía a aquella persona que era su pasajero.

\- Oiga, usted es Trent Collins, no lo puedo creer. Le dijo asombrado el conductor.

\- _"Ay, no, lo que me faltaba"_ Se dijo el músico, molesto, pero en ese momento...

\- Te digo la verdad, me dio muchísima bronca lo que te hizo Gwen en la Segunda Temporada, te dejó por ese pandillero de Duncan, yo lo odio, hasta mis hijas lo quieren ver fuera de la competencia. Aún no puedo creer lo que escuché en la radio cuando se dio el beso de ese hijo de puta con la gótica, Dios, no. Le contó y dio todo su apoyo.

\- Sí, la verdad yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, me cuesta, odio bastante tener que recordar ese programa, me sentía bastante aprisionado y encima mi familia, bueno, ya sabe. Le respondió Trent.

\- No te sientas mal, mi y yo estaremos siempre de tu bando, ¿sí? Le juró su lealtad, como si fuera un Príncipe jurando lealtad al Emperador.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció y en ese momento, llegaron a destino, allí, en una de las tantas y bellas calles de la Capital de Alemania, había una casa elegante, de dos plantas, terraza y balcones con flores y lo más llamativo, era la entrada, en donde había un cartel de bienvenida, que decía _"Willkommen lieber Neffe"_ en alemán.

\- De nada -Le respondió el taxista y Trent miró por la ventana, mientras que pagaba el viaje, en la planta baja, juró haber visto a alguien de largos cabellos negros y piel pálida observando su llegada a la casa-.

\- Que tengas un buen día y bienvenido a Berlín. Le dijo el taxista, mientras que se retiraba con su coche para seguir con su trabajo y el muchacho de cabellos negros se bajaba con su valija y la guitarra en la vereda, frente al domicilio.

Alzó la vista y se puso a ver el lugar, era muy llamativo, sus colores, nada fuera de lugar, caminó por la escalera de la entrada y tocó el timbre de aquella casa.

\- _"Jamás en mi vida había conocido a estas personas, mi madre siempre hablaba mal de ellos"_ Recordó Trent, cuando en ese momento, después de varios minutos de espera, escuchó que venía alguien caminando hacia la puerta y portando las llaves para abrir la misma.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse despacio y en el umbral apareció una chica alta, delgada, de largos cabellos negros, ojos azules, lentes, vestía una camisa blanca con corbata negra, traje del mismo color que sus cabellos con botones blancos en el mismo y en las largas mangas para los brazos, tenía en su cuello un colgante con la Cruz Esvástica del Tercer Reich y zapatos negros. Trent se quedó asombrado por aquel colgante, ¿adónde lo habría mandado su familia? ¿A un cuartel de Nazis? Pero fue en ese momento, que la chica, tras abrir la puerta, miró a la persona parada en la entrada.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer: Trent, Trent, mi adorado y tierno sobrino! -Gritó ella de emoción, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza, el chico se quedó asombrado, pero quién era ella.

\- ¿Me conoce? Preguntó el chico, quien no podía respirar por el abrazo.

\- Owww, éramos muy pequeño cuando te tuve en mis brazos, la desgraciada de mi hermana, celosa por agregar también, nunca quiso que estuviera a tu lado. -Le contó ella, dejando a Trent asombrado y triste por la poca amabilidad de su familia con los parientes cercanos-. Bienvenido a Berlín, Mi Querido Sobrino, te estábamos esperando, pasa, ven, no seas tímido. Le animó ella, tomándole la mano al chico, con sus guantes blancos, el chico se detuvo.

\- Espera, yo no sé tu nombre, ¿eres mi tía? Pero, ¿cómo es posible que sigas tan joven? Quiso saber él.

\- Claro que soy tu tía, Rip Van Winkle y te contaré todo al respecto, pero pasa y únete a la celebración. Le respondió ella, mientras que se presentaba ante él y se quedaba más asombrado.

Trent siguió a Rip hacia el interior de la casa y una vez adentro, ella cerró la puerta. Era hora de conocer a sus parientes lejanos.

 **Saludos para Mailimon y Naoto S. :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Parientes Trent ingresó en ese domicilio y siguió a su tía, a quien nunca había conocido, Rip Van Winkle era su nombre, era muy simpática pero bastante extravagante y llamativa, sobre todo esa sonrisa y sus dientes que formaban una fila de filosos colmillos, los cuales daban a entender que había algo raro en aquella familia, la cual, los suyos siempre despreciaron muchísimo.

\- _"'¿Cómo es posible que me conozcan? Yo, yo no los recuerdo, era muy pequeño, cuando nací, solo tengo una foto de esta chica, no entiendo cómo puede seguir tan igual. Wow, tienen un buen gusto por la cultura alemana, sobre todo por las muñecas, la opera y el arte. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué me conocen?_ " Se preguntó Trent, habían cientos de preguntas que rondaban por su mente en esos momentos, todos esos días siendo humillado y maltratado, habían dejado al chico agotado y alejado de la familia, bueno de esa rama.

\- Sé que estás confundido, pero cuanto veas a Hans, todo se resolverá. -Le dijo ella, mientras que ingresaban en una bella sala con cuadros de arte con Tizziano, de Holanda y hasta de Da Vinci, una extensa biblioteca con libros, algunos muy antiguos y hasta se podía escuchar a Richard Wagner con la "La Cabalgata de las Valquirias", la cual inundaba todo el lugar de la habitación.

\- ¿Quién es Hans? Preguntó Trent.

\- Oh, cierto, me había olvidado, es mi esposo. Ven, pasa, se encuentra en la sala, no seas tímido. Le invitó ella a entrar, mientras que le pedía que esperara.

En aquella sala, había sentado en un mullido sillón, un sujeto alto, de cabellos cortos y de color blanco como la nieve, ojos rojos, ardiendo como el mismo fuego, vestía un uniforme que a Trent le llamó la atención: Era el uniforme de las Waffen-SS*, el cual consistía en un sobretodo M42 con la solapa constantemente hacia arriba, la gorra de Oficial M43 con el Águila Nazi arriba y abajo, en el centro, la Calavera de la Totenkopf*, pantalones color marrón como el sobretodo y la gorra y botas negras, además de llevar un cinturón donde se podían apreciar dos largas Pistolas Parabellum y el cuchillo de las SS.

Al ver que la puerta se cerró, ese sujeto giró la vista, distrayéndose de la lectura del libro que tenía en sus manos, para observar a su invitado.

Trent estaba más pálido que de costumbre, estaba frente a frente con un Oficial del Brazo Armado de las SS, temía de que todo fuera una trampa, por lo cual, optó por hablar con él.

\- Hola, sé que no me conoces, pero soy tu sobrino, Trent Collins, nunca nos habíamos visto antes, salvo en mi nacimiento. -Le dijo, mientras que se acercaba tímidamente hacia el esposo de Rip- Linda casa, muy linda, sobre todo Berlín, ¿este es tu estudio? Preguntó el chico y el sujeto no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando.

Luego de eso, le hizo una seña para que se sentara en un sillón que daba con la ventana.

\- Ohh, quieres que me siente, está bien, está bien. Respondió el chico ante la orden del peli-blanco.

El chico obedeció y se sentó en el sillón que el marido de Rip le había pedido, luego de eso, no dijo nada, hasta que le llamó la atención del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Interesante el libro que tienes ahí, ¿cuál es? Preguntó y el peli blanco le mostró la tapa, la cual decía _"Mi Lucha"_ de Adolf Hitler.

\- Bastante llamativo, muy bueno. Le dijo el chico, quien sentía que estaba temblando a más no poder por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Justo en ese momento, entró Rip, llevando una bandeja de plata con te y scones, Hans salió disparado como un rayo y la ayudó a depositar la bandeja en la mesa de café y luego, él la colocó suavemente sobre el sillón, Trent se quedó asombrado de que hubiera un gran amor entre ellos dos, encima Hans la había besado y ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- Bueno, Trent, ¿qué nos cuentas? ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en tu vida? Vimos por la televisión lo que te hicieron y es injusto. Le dijo Rip.

\- Lo sé, he estado mal, tengo que admitirlo, mi familia me dio la espalda, la chica que más amaba me dejó por un punk pandillero y encima bravucón, no me dejaron despedirme de ella y encima cuando estaba en el Aeropuerto de Berlín, la vi besarse con él y todos ellos, salvo un puñado de amigos míos, el resto se estaban burlando de mí. Les contó el chico guitarrista.

\- Trent, lo siento mucho. Le dijo Rip, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza a su sobrino.

\- Fue lo peor, encima cuando volví de la "Segunda Temporada de Drama Total", mi familia me dijo que era el peor y más inútil hijo de toda la historia. Le siguió contando, eso hizo que el marido de Rip se levantara, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de café y apoyara sus manos en la espalda del chico.

\- Gracias, Hans, muchas gracias. Le agradeció su esposa al peli-blanco.

\- ¿Hans? Preguntó Trent por el nombre.

\- Es el nombre de mi esposo, jeje. Río Rip, mientras que le presentaba al peli-blanco.

\- Bueno, un gusto en conocerte, Tío Hans. Le agradeció Trent, mientras que estrechaba su mano con la de Hans Gunsche.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Trent quiso saber por qué eran tan jóvenes ellos, ¿por qué tenían todos esos Símbolos Nazis?

\- Tengo una pregunta que me viene molestando desde que llegué: ¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan jóvenes y por qué todas las banderas y Símbolos del Tercer Reich? Quiso saber el chico de cabellos negros.

Esa pregunta hizo bastante estupor en Rip, pero su sobrino ansiaba saber el por qué de todo.

\- Bueno, Trent, como verás, Hans y yo, junto con varios más somos Vampiros, inmortales, pertenecientes al "Último Batallón" del Tercer Reich, las famosas SS y su Brazo Armado, las Waffen-SS. Le explicó Rip, al escuchar esa respuesta, el chico casi se muere de un infarto.

\- No te vamos a matar, sobrino, tranquilo. Le dijo Hans, en un tono serio pero paternal, calmando los nervios del muchacho.

\- Wow, hablaste. Dijo Trent asombrado, mientras que se calmaba.

\- Oh, bueno, la verdad, prefiero estar con ustedes, que con mi familia y "amigos". Les dijo, mientras que eso llevó alegría a Rip y también a Hans, a pesar de que él no expresó ninguna emoción.

Y de ahí, iba a empezar la instalación de Trent en Berlín.

Solo el tiempo se iba a hacer cargo del asunto.

 *** Waffen-SS: Eran el Cuerpo de Combate de Élite de las _Schutzstaffel_ (más conocidas como las SS o _"Escuadras de Protección"_ ), dirigidas por el Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler, las Waffen-SS participaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

 *** Totenkopf: Es un símbolo usado de forma recurrente por distintos cuerpos, tanto militares como paramilitares de la historia de Alemania, aunque también ha sido usado en otros países. En Alemania estuvo con el Partido Nacional Socialista y con las SS, incluyendo la rama armada, las Waffen-SS con la 3* División SS Totenkopf.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Cambios En la sala de lectura, Trent con Rip y Hans se encontraban charlando al respecto sobre si estaría allí por una temporada o se iría en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Trent? Le preguntó Rip, mientras que el joven se agarraba unas galletas.

\- Bueno, lo he estado pensado, pero no sé, no estoy seguro en volver. Tendría que pensarlo más a fondo. Tampoco quisiera que viniera Chris a molestarme en Pleno Berlín, ¿y para qué? ¿Para humillarme a más no poder? No, no. Se negó el muchacho, quien tenía una mirada seria al respecto mientras que comía las galletas.

\- He visto a ese tipo, está en todas partes, representa la estupidización humana. No puedo creer que alguien así tenga tanto dinero y fama, es solo un objeto vacío en la nada de su vida. Con el tiempo, solo vivirá amargado en su mansión, rodeado de su dinero, pero nada más, no será feliz. Examinó Hans la situación, dejando asombrado al joven guitarrista.

\- No cabe duda, Hans, yo también lo vi, estaba volviendo de un paseo y paso por un negocio de electrodomésticos y qué es lo que veo: A ese sujeto, disfrutando del sufrimiento de los demás y esa, esa, esa castaña repugnante. Agh, como la odio. Señaló Rip y eso hizo un recuerdo en Trent.

\- ¿Una castaña? ¿Te refieres a Courtney? Quiso saber Trent.

\- Esa misma, no sé si es su verdadero nombre. Alegó Rip, pero el chico movió los brazos, dando afirmativo a la pregunta de su tía.

\- Es ella, sí, a mí me caía simpático, pero cuando fue a "Luz, Drama, Acción", se volvió una dictadora. Parecía fuera de sus cabales, hasta incluso con trampa ingresó. Todo gracias a sus abogados de famosos. Relató Trent sobre los incidentes en el pasado.

\- Hay abogados que son una verdadera plaga. Mostró su enojo Rip, mientras que ansiaba poder tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Sí, no hay duda en eso. Alegó Trent, molesto por lo que le habían hecho.

\- Lo bueno es que ellos pagarán caro por su traición, recuérdalo. Le dijo Hans, mostrando que todo en la vida se paga por los errores que se cometen, incluso la traición.

\- Gracias, se los agradezco muchísimo. Les agradeció Trent.

\- No es nada, sobrino, ahora estás a salvo. Ven, voy a mostrarte tu habitación. Le respondió Rip, mientras que lo llevaba al piso de la segunda planta.

Allí, en el medio de uno de los pasillos, se encontraba la habitación donde se hospedaría el peli-negro.

\- Espero que te guste, Trent, esta es una de las habitaciones que jamás se ha utilizado, desde el año 1914. Le dijo Rip, mientras que abría la puerta y en su interior se podía ver como un viaje al pasado lo traía todo de regreso: El piso de madera brillante, el empapelado antiguo, las luces, de a principios del siglo XIX, sujetadas por unas arañas de cristal, la ventana que daba a toda la calle, incluyendo la vista hacia toda la región.

\- Dios, esto es hermoso. Se impresionó el chico.

\- Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, sobrino y como te dijimos antes: Bienvenido a Berlín, Alemania. Le respondió dulcemente su tía, mientras que le agarraba de las mejillas, causando una pequeña sonrisa en el chico, quien seguía sintiéndose mal por la pérdida de todo lo que había conseguido.

Rip se retiró, cerrando la puerta, mientras que Trent comenzaba a desempacar, guardó todas sus prendas de vestir, la guitarra la puso en el placard y abrió la ventana para que entrara aire. Luego conectó su computadora para recargar la batería y de ahí, se fue a dar una ducha en el baño que tenía pegado a su habitación, necesitaba relajarse, para eso, puso música relajante en su celular y de ahí, se dejó guiar por la suave música.

Mientras tanto, Rip se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba Hans, el cual estaba terminando de leer el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

\- Estoy escuchando música relajante, ¿se encuentra bien? Preguntó el Capitán de las Waffen-SS, Rip se acostó en sus piernas, mientras que le sonreía, mostrando esa mirada dulce y esas filas de colmillos filosos.

\- Sí, él necesita descansar, pobre Trent, Dios, es injusto lo que le han hecho. Suspiró ella, el esposo de la peli negra acarició su rostro con sus manos, mientras que ella le sacaba uno de sus guantes y mordía levemente el dedo del peli-blanco.

De ahí salió un poco de sangre, de la cual Rip lamió y saboreó con todo placer.

\- Estás muy delicioso, Mi Lobo. Le dijo ella, mientras su esposo la besaba dulcemente en los labios y apagaba la luz de aquella sala.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Despertar en Berlín Trent despertó suvitamente, estaba flotando en la bañera del cuarto donde se hospedaba, podía sentir la música relajante inundar el ambiente, se estiró un poco y vio que estaba "limpio" de desgracias.

\- _"Estoy lejos de Canadá, de Drama Total y de toda esa mierda"_ Se dijo por fin y relajado el muchacho.

Pensó en buscar un nuevo modelo de educación y así poder recibirse en una de las mejores escuelas de Alemania junto con sus amigos a quienes conocería allí.

\- Trent, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Rip del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí, tranquila, tía, estoy bien. Respondió el joven, mientras que salía totalmente nuevo, calmado y despejado de todos los problemas.

\- Ok, si necesitas algo, avísame. Le dijo ella, mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

\- Tranquila, que estoy bien. Respondió otra vez el guitarrista, mientras que se iba secando y luego salía para buscar su ropa y cambiarse.

 _"Este es el paso 1: Olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente. No sirve de nada el primero, solo te trae problemas, como dice el Doc de "Volver al futuro": "Tu futuro no ha sido escrito, ninguno del de nosotros; tu futuro es el que tú formes, así que construye el tuyo propio, siguiendo el buen camino"._ Pensó el joven, mientras que terminaba de cambiarse y


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Golpes **POV de Trent:** \- _Jaja, eres una simple basura, Trent, ¿no ves que nadie te quiere? Solo estás para dar lástima a todos. Ni tus padres están contigo._ Le dijo Duncan, demostrando que él tenía razón, lamentablemente, Trent había pasado a ser el hazme-reír de todos los presentes, incluyendo sus propios compañeros.

Otro golpe fue cuando al volver a casa, después de su expulsión de Drama Total, su propia familia lo recibió con una bienvenida horrenda y malagradecida.

\- _Debiste haber ganado, pero no, eres simplemente un tarado, ¿por qué no eres como Duncan?_ Me dijo mi propia madre, mientras que todos me insultaban.

 **Termina el POV de Trent:** El muchacho sintió que estaba atrapado en una pesadilla y de la cual no podía despertarse, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo torturaban? Fue entonces que sintió que alguien lo movía y lo estaba llamando.

\- Trent, ¡Trent! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué te pasó? Despierta. Le llamó Rip a su sobrino, mientras que lo movía para que despertara y logró sacarlo de su pesadilla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Rip? ¿Qué..qué me pasó? Preguntó el joven.

\- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Tranquilo, ya estás bien. Le respondió dulcemente su tía, mientras que el joven se levantaba de la cama y trataba de hallar la respuesta a su dolor.

\- Dios, ¿yo lo hice? Se preguntó perdido Trent.

\- Tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño. Le respondió Rip, tratando de calmarlo.

 _"Rip es como una madre que nunca tuve, ella y Hans se preocupan mucho por mí, pero sigo diciéndome que soy un inútil, mi familia me considera que soy una mala influencia, que fracasé en Drama Total y ahora que me quieren lejos de todo. Ellos de seguro, adoptarían a Duncan y lo tratarían como si fuera su verdadero hijo, del cual nunca pudieron tener. Sí..Tener un pandillero que no hizo nada bueno en su vida"_

\- ¿Trent? Le llamó Rip.

\- Sí, tía. Respondió el joven.

\- Jeje, tía, jaja, me gusta, pero dime Rip, no digas tía que parece que tendría 50 años jaja. Río la joven.

\- Pero, ¿cuántos años tienes? Preguntó el muchacho.

\- De eso quería hablarte, ven conmigo, Hans nos está esperando abajo. Ven. Le pidió ella que lo siguiera hacia abajo y así fue como cumplió con su palabra, allí iba a saber sobre la edad de sus dos parientes lejanos.

¿Cómo sería la sorpresa? Jajaja, eso lo podrían ver en el capítulo que viene.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Reloj Pasado Trent terminó de cambiarse y secarse los cabellos, para luego bajar hacia la planta baja, allí lo esperaban Rip y Hans para discutir sobre ese pequeño asunto que tenía aún pendiente su tía por contarle.

\- ¿Rip? Preguntó el músico, quien estaba entrando a la sala.

\- Sí, Trent, pasa, pasa, no seas tímido. Le dijo su tía, mientras que Hans le marcaba un asiento.

El muchacho asintió y se sentó, miró el colgante de la peli azul, la Esvástica Nazi, quería respuestas, ¿por qué ellos tenían todas esas banderas y hasta medallas del Tercer Reich? ¿Y cómo era posible que ella fuera todavía joven como Hans? Eso era lo más extraño.

\- Bueno, ¿estas listo? Le preguntó Hans y Trent asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Respondió el músico.

\- Rip, ¿estás segura? Preguntó un poco preocupado Hans.

\- Sí, lo sé, estoy segura y quiero que Trent sepa la verdad -Respondió ella ante la preocupación de su marido- Trent: Hans y yo somos inmortales, verás...

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, se quedó congelado, ¿inmortales?.

\- Escucha a Rip, tranquilo. Le dijo Hans.

\- Hans y yo pertenecemos a la Organización "Millenium", la última fuerza de combate de el Tercer Reich Nazi, nosotros yo soy una Vampiro y Hans es un Hombre-Lobo. Le contó la verdad Rip.

\- No. Fue lo único que dijo el músico.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó el Capitán.

\- Sí, y no estoy asustado, me siento...No sé...Raro. Contestó.

\- Es común, no sales de la impresión, pero todo está bien, tus padres nunca te revelaron esto, ¿no? Le preguntó Hans al muchacho.

\- Jamás. Respondió Trent.

\- Bueno, con nosotros te sentirás mejor, no tendrás nada más por sufrir. Alegó Rip, mientras que caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba con ternura.

\- Es que... Iba a decir Trent, pero Rip pasó sus manos por los cabellos del joven, era para que no se sintiera mal, él se iba a recuperar con el tiempo, salir de una sorpresa así no era para nada fácil.

\- El tiempo para nosotros se detuvo desde hace mucho tiempo, Trent. Agregó Hans, apoyando su mano en la espalda del joven.

El chico sentía indignación en su ser, ¿cómo era posible que sus propios padres le ocultaran toda la verdad por mucho tiempo y no lo hubieran dejado conocer a sus tíos? Solo pensar en eso, le revolvía el estómago.

\- No quiero que temas de nosotros, jamás te atacaríamos a ti, eres parte de la familia y te queremos mucho. Dijo Rip, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- No les temo ni nada, ustedes son parte de la familia, pero... Trent quería gritar por todo lo que su propia familia le había hecho, lo habían dejado a un lado y encima nunca le presentaron a sus tíos, su abuelo lo tratado de llevar a conocerlo, pero nunca lo dejaron salir de Canadá.

\- Ellos tal vez, tal vez, cosa que no lo veo muy bien en decirlo, creo que nunca quisieron que te conociéramos. Le respondió Rip, lamentándose por la situación en la que vivió el muchacho.

\- Puede ser, puede ser. Respondió Trent, mientras que comprendía el mensaje de sus tíos, sobre todo con su futuro en Alemania, en ese país iba a tener que ajustarse al modelo de vida y también al cultural, en especial con Rip y Hans, esperando poder encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera dejar atrás todo el pasado y tener un buen futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Ese cambio de vida benefició a Trent, con el correr del tiempo, su cuerpo y alma se iban a recuperar de los golpes tan terribles que había sufrido en carne propia, solo necesitaba un tiempo y ya estaría mejor, además, estaba en buenas manos y sus tíos jamás lo dejarían solo.

Ya sabía toda la verdad, el pasado de Rip y Hans, sus vínculos como militares del Tercer Reich y Millenium, el escape hacia América del Sur a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el "Proyecto Último Batallón", todo lo tenía ya en su mente y no lo iba a contárselo a nadie, eso era un secreto familiar muy importante y que debía quedar entre todos, en el más absoluto de los silencios.

\- _"Se que la gente ahora no querrá saber nada de mí, debido al secreto que se ha revelado de mi familia, pero qué me importa, ellos siempre estuvieron esperando mi llegada a Berlín y aquí estoy, ¿Por qué debo temer al oprobio estúpido y sin sentido? En especial de los cabezas-huecas que ven a "Drama Total", ahí, ese programa, ese maldito programa me arruinó todo: Mi vida, mi carrera, mis amistades y hasta mi relación, todo. Perdí todo en la Segunda Temporada y con la verdad de que Gwen salía con Duncan y hasta ese beso que tuvieron en la cabina de confesiones del avión, Dios, que asco, que porquería de gente tuve que conocer. Pero no me importa, si ella quiere ser su novia, adelante, de seguro la vendría Duncan por un poco de droga, ya que ese tarado se gastó todo el dinero de la Segunda Temporada de cuando ganó, se lo gastó en fiestas, drogas y hasta en problemas legales y con la Policía"_ Pensó Trent, mientras que miraba por la ventana de la planta alta, la bella Berlín, estaba en Europa y no era un recorrido de pocos minutos para volver, luego, al avión, no, esto era diferente, distinto, no igualitario, él estaba allí, viviendo un gran sueño, podría ser lo que él deseara, en especial, expandir su música por el Viejo Continente, pero también se preguntaba qué harían Rip y Hans ahora, ellos ahora estaban con él, se preguntaba si saldría con ellos, cosa que iba a hacer y si conocería a alguna chica que lo conquistara o que él llegara a conquistar con sus encantos y música.

Pronto comenzó a llegar la noche y dentro de poco iban a cenar los tres juntos, Trent se vistió formalmente y acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la planta baja.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Primera noche Finalmente llegó la noche a Berlín, una noche fría de Febrero, no nevaba y el Cielo se mantenía estrellado, las calles estaban cubiertas por ese manto blanco de la tarde que había caído, mientras que en su habitación, Trent se encontraba en Twitter, escribiendo una carta para todos los fanáticos suyos y los productores de "Drama Total".

\- _"Estimados Fans y Productores de Drama Total: Lamentablemente, debido a diversos problemas que he tenido a lo largo de este año, he ordenado demandar a la producción y a todo el equipo de Chris McLean, no pienso volver para las próximas temporadas ni tampoco a "Drama Total: La Secuela", no intenten venir a insistirme que vuelva para que me humillen, esta fue la última con la que se ensañaron conmigo. Ahora estoy mejor que nunca. Adiós"._ Se despidió Trent de todos en Twitter, iba a esperar la llegada de los mensajes y que lo trataran de aceptar, pero no, eso no lo iba a hacer.

Era su primera noche en Berlín y las cosas empezaban a salir bien para el muchacho, mientras que Hans y Rip estaban esperándolo para cenar, Trent bajó las escaleras y fue para ver a los suyos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Un nuevo día Amanecía en Berlín, Alemana, bajo una noche que había antecedido al día con una pequeña nevada y temperaturas frías para el mes de Febrero en aquel país de la Europa Central. En aquel lugar donde Trent vivía ahora con sus tíos Rip y Hans, él estaba tapado hasta el cuello para evitar congelarse, ya que aunque el lugar tenía calefacción, él sentía cómo el frío se metía por su cuerpo, helándolo.

Uno piensa que cuando te sacas de encima todos los problemas ya eres libre, bueno, para Trent ese problema iba a llevarle un tiempo, necesitaba recuperar la confianza en la gente y en el amor, no podía volver a caer en ese juego de tragedias y desgracias, el mismo que le había jugado tan mal varias veces en su vida.

Trent había encontrado en Alemania la calma que él buscaba, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido, sabía que podía confiar en Rip y Hans, ya que ellos nunca habían visto a su sobrino por más de una década entera, el pobre muchacho reconocía el carne propia todo el sufrimiento que había sufrido por culpa de "Drama Total", un día estabas en la Cima de la Montana del Mundo y al otro día eras un fracasado, expulsado del programa, deprimido, la mitad de tus fans te odian por haberte dejado llevar por tus sentimientos y luego ves como tu familia y amigos te traicionan y el amor de tu vida te deja por un pandillero y punk, ahí reconoces de que todo lo que habías trabajado, proyecto y creado, se había ido al carajo.

Literalmente sus planes para un futuro que él mismo se merecía, se lo sacaron como si nada, todo dirigido por gente que lo detestaba y encima le destruyeron su vida y amor, la persona que más amaba lo dejó por alguien que no tenía un buen futuro y terminarían, ambos y de seguro, terminarían muertos o en prisión por delitos que cometieran. ¡Ay, Gwen! ¡¿Por qué lo habías dejado a ese pobre muchacho?! Todos los días, Trent se lamentó de todos los golpes que había recibido, se sintió culpable de haber hecho ese escándalo en la Ceremonia de Eliminación, después de haber perdido su equipo el desafío del Lejano Oeste. Su propio equipo lo había expulsado, su propio equipo, que él mismo tuvo bajo sus órdenes, lo había traicionado, votando en su contra: ¡¿Cómo podían hacerle eso?! ¡Él era su Capitán! Y lo peor, fue que Justin había amenazado a Gwen de decirle a Chris sobre lo que había hecho Trent por la gótica. Tal vez, él debió haber expulsado al muchacho modelo de las pasarelas del equipo, ya que nunca había tenido mucha confianza en alguien que sentía un gran orgullo por sí mismo, que solo se preocupaba por sigo mismo.

Pero habían otros que Trent detestaba desde que había llegado a la Isla del Drama en el 2009, empezando primero por Eva, no la conocía y no había estado en el Equipo de los "Bagres Asesinos", ella era violenta y explosiva, tal vez en ella podría confiar. Luego estaban Noah y Beth, ambos eran inteligentes, pero tenían sus problemas, Noah no había hecho nada por su equipo en el desafío de esquivar las pelotas y Beth se había traído un ídolo que desencadenó una maldición sobre el equipo, llevándolo varias veces a la derrota. Luego estaban los del otro equipo, los "Topos Gritones", uff, en primer lugar estaba Courtney, una muchacha que en "Luz, Drama, Acción", había pasado de ser alguien decidida a ganar a ser una orgullosa, pesada y tiránica sobre todos, incluyendo en su propio equipo, ¡Peor había sido que ella ingresó en la segunda temporada, gracias a las demandas de sus abogados! ¡Y ella no había sido nombrada por Chris para participa, ingresó por presión de las firmas de abogados suyos que presionaron a toda la producción y al propio Chris para que la dejaran ingresar, todo para presionar a Duncan por un "supuesto romance" con Gwen! Romance que se confirmó, cuando en el 2011, en "Drama Total: El Musical", después de la gira en Londres, Inglaterra, en el confesionario del avión, Tyler, el novio deportista de Lindsay, había descubierto a Duncan y Gwen besarse apasionadamente. Ese año fue el quiebre emocional de Courtney, quien planeaba cada momento con expulsar a Gwen y vengarse de Duncan de la peor manera. ¡Dios! ¡Qué horrible había sido sus momentos en la farándula! Pronto había reconocido que todos tenemos esos "15 Minutos de Fama".

Todo tiene un precio en esta vida por las acciones que uno toma y sin medir las consecuencias, en palabras anónimas, Trent obtuvo una nueva oportunidad para mejorar su vida y poder alejarse de todos los que una vez estuvieron de su lado.

* * *

Pronto comenzó a amanecer, un poco más temprano, ya que los días comenzaban a alargarse, de a poco, esa sería la señal para que la Primavera llegara al Hemisferio Norte, poco a poco comenzó a dejarse de lado la noche y un nuevo estaba llegando a Berlín.

En el cuarto de Trent, él dormía tranquilamente, mientras que Rip y Hans estaban en su habitación, durmiendo un buen rato, más tarde aprovecharían el día para hacer sus actividades diarias.

Pronto iba a llegar el momento de tomar una serie de medidas contra "Drama Total", Trent estaba a salvo en Alemania, pero temía de que lo fueran a buscar para participar en la nueva temporada de aquel programa y lo peor era que sus padres no le habían dado el tiempo de firmar los papeles de renunciamiento al programa.

Y volviendo al Amanecer, era bello observarlo llegar y anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo día para todos los presentes. Era bueno. Fue entonces, que en el cuarto de Trent, ya con sus tíos despiertos, el muchacho seguía dormido en su cama, hasta que se escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

\- _Buenos días, sobrino, a levantarse._ Le llamó Rip a su sobrino, mientras que el chico se despertaba, ya estaba a costumbrado a hacerlo.

\- _Buenos días, Rip._ Le saludó el chico a su tía.

\- _¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Bien? Ven, vamos a desayunar._ Le preguntó dulcemente la joven de largos cabellos negros y Trent fue dirigiéndose hacia el baño, para luego, después de haberse dado una ducha y de lavarse, se cambió y fue a desayunar con sus tíos, quienes lo esperaban en la cocina.

* * *

\- Gutten Morgen, sobrino. Le saludó Hans, quien estaba ayudando a su esposa con el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, tío. Le saludó, por su parte Trent, mientras que se sentaban a desayunar en la mesa.

Todo transcurrió tranquilo y sin problemas, hubo charla y por su parte, Trent estaba más animado ese día que los otros, se sentía más tranquilo al saber que había conocido a sus parientes lejanos.

\- ¿Y cómo te parece despertar en otro país, Trent? Le preguntó Hans, mientras que le servía a Rip más té.

\- Es increíble, ustedes son muy buenos conmigo, mi familia jamás me daba importancia, encima preferían a ese infeliz de Duncan. Les contó el muchacho, cosa que causó que Hans cerrara los puños.

\- Duncan. Dijo el Capitán, totalmente furioso.

\- ¿Ya lo conocían? Quiso saber Trent.

\- No, pero hemos escuchado de ese hijo de puta tantas veces, maldito delincuente y pensar que en 1930 yo estaba matando a tantos delincuentes en las SA* y este anda lo más libre. Desearía tener la oportunidad de matarlo. Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Tranquilo, Hans, no te preocupes por eso, ya tendremos venganza. Le calmó Rip.

\- Cierto, y cambiando de tema: ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros ahora a dar una vuelta? Ofreció Hans a Trent de salir.

\- Por supuesto, me gustaría conocer Berlín. Aceptó la salida el muchacho.

\- Genial, después de desayunar, saldremos. Respondió Rip, mientras que Trent levantaba la mesa con Hans.

* * *

Después de lavar los platos del desayuno y guardarlos en la alacena, el guitarrista se fue preparando para salir con sus tíos de paseo por Berlín. Era un día nublado y frío, pero eso no arruinaba una buena mañana en familia de paseo y para poder relajar la mente.

Y así fue cómo se prepararon para salir, ya listos, emprendieron un paseo matutino por las calles de la Capital de Alemania, aprovechando de que Trent estaba de buenas energías para disfrutar esa mañana fría el acompañamiento con sus tíos.

Pero cuando estaban por salir, Hans fue a ver el correo, cuando en ese momento, se encontró con una sorpresa.

\- Trent. Le llamó su tío.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó el chico, mientras que tomaba la carta.

\- Hay una carta para ti. Le dijo Hans y Trent la tomó, para de ahí, abrirla y ver qué decía la información.

La cara de Trent, pensando que se había liberado de "Drama Total", volvió, aquella pesadilla televisiva no terminaba más para él, querían que él siguiera sufriendo cada vez más, incluyendo con el tema de Gwen y Duncan.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Rip y fue entonces, que su sobrino cayó al piso, atónito.

\- ¡Trent! Gritaron sus tíos, mientras que lo ayudaban a levantarse.

\- ¡¿Es que acaso estos hijos de puta no me van a dejar en paz?! Se preguntó el muchacho, Rip tomó la carta y vio que decía que su sobrino debía volver a "Drama Total", había sido elegido para una nueva temporada.

\- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Vamos, vamos a ir a pedir que anulen el contrato! Ordenó la chica, mientras que los tres se dirigían hacia uno de los centros de la televisora, para pedir que dieran de baja el contrato que tenía el guitarrista.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿Podrían darlo de baja? ¿Chris y el elenco se darían cuenta de esto? ¿Y qué pasará con Gwen y Duncan? ¿Seguirán juntos?.

* * *

 **Todas las respuestas para las preguntas de arriba, las tendrán listas para el capítulo que viene :D. Dejen reviews, ya que esta historia está muy atrasada :(. Por favor, dejen reviews y comenten.**

 **Que tengan un buen Sábado :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Punto Final Salieron esa mañana, minutos después de haber visto la carta que Trent recibió del equipo de "Drama Total", para aquel joven músico era un acto de odio y resentimiento hacia él, todo para verlo sufrir más y para aumentar el rating de un programa tan estúpido, según sus palabras, para que así la gente se volviera más estúpida y se alejara de los problemas de la vida real y cotidiana.

\- ¿Crees que es necesario que vengan ustedes? Preguntó Trent.

\- Tranquilo, estamos contigo. Respondió Hans, quien llevaba sus dos Pistolas Parabellum listas para castigar a los que querían volver a humillar a su sobrino.

\- Ninguna rata te volverá a lastimar. Dio su palabra Rip, la cual llevaba su mosquete escondido en un estuche para saxofón, con el cual tenía pensado atentar contra aquellas personas que le habían hecho la vida dura al músico.

\- _"Ellos son muy buenos y se preocupan por mí"_ Dijo Trent, feliz de tener a gente que lo protegiera y no trataran mal por las decisiones que tomaba.

No le importaba si sus tíos iban vestidos con sus prendas tanto militares o que llevaran la Cruz Esvástica, como Rip en su cuello o el uniforme de las Waffen-SS de Hans, para Trent no era nada molesto eso, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía a salvo.

\- La cara que pondrán esos miserables. Me muero por verla. Pidió Rip con emoción.

\- Sí, les vamos a dar su merecido. Añadió Hans y finalmente llegaron hacia donde estaba el edificio del programa de "Drama Total".

Ingresaron al recinto, mientras que la secretaria de la entrada y los guardias de Seguridad les mostraban el camino hacia el piso de la producción, en donde se decía que Chris estaba presente en el lugar, debido a que tuvo una reunión de emergencia.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que no hayan chequeado el sobretodo de Hans y el estuche de saxofón de Rip? Ellos tienen armas y nada, no les dijeron nada. Es como si tuvieran poderes mágicos"_ Se quedó pensativo Trent, mientras que iban caminando hacia el ascensor y los de la planta baja quedaban dormidos por una extraña energía que desprendían los tíos del músico.

* * *

En el ascensor, Trent no dijo nada, pero estaba decirlo, no podía dejarlo allí en su mente, quería saber cómo los habían dejado pasar sin la inspección, cruzaron las puertas con sus armas ocultas y los guardias y la secretaria les mostraron el camino para la sala de reuniones, era tan extraño para él, ¿Qué poderes tenían sus tíos?.

\- Sé lo que estás por preguntar, Trent: ¿Cómo es posible que no nos han dicho que teníamos que hacer la inspección por las armas guardadas? Bueno, te lo diremos: Los Vampiros podemos controlar las mentes de la gente. Ellos son simples peones en nuestro camino. Le contó Rip, quien sacó su amado mosquete del Siglo XVIII y le cargó sus Balas Mágicas.

\- Genial, me gustaría probar un día un arma con esas. Dijo asombrado el músico.

\- Te podemos enseñar, es muy fácil. Respondió Hans y sacó el seguro a sus Pistolas Mauser.

\- Y con gusto lo haremos. Agregó Rip y finalmente llegaron hacia el piso asignado.

* * *

Chris McLean estaba teniendo una reunión importante, debido a que ya tenían todos los preparativos para la nueva temporada de "Drama Total", pero necesitaban la presencia de Trent, algunos productores no querían tenerlo, ya que el pobre chico había sufrido mucho y otros pedían, incluso podrían estar vendiendo su alma al Diablo para tener a ese pobre muchacho sufriendo una y otra vez, en televisión nacional. ¿Quién les haría juicio? ¿Sus padres? Sí toda su familia lo detestaba, él no tenía a nadie.

\- Señor McLean, muchos han expresado su voto de pedir que Trent Collins se ha dado de baja, ya ha sido muy explotado y hasta hablan de acciones legales contra nosotros y usted. Dijo uno de los productores.

\- Tranquilos, si con todo lo que tiene el "Programa Cazadores de Famosos", lo vamos a hacer explotar una y otra y otra vez. Le calmó Chris, totalmente fresco y calmado de que nada los iba a detener.

\- No creo que sea bueno seguir con este endemoniado proyecto de hacerle la vida imposible a Trent. Los de el programa "Drama Total: La Secuela" han recibido amenazas de bomba y hasta han incendiado la limusina de Jeff y Brigdet, hasta hace poco, alguien les atacó a tiros desde una moto. Contó el Director del Estudio, quien pedía cesar con esa comedia tan burda.

\- No importa, con todo el dinero ganado le haremos juicio. Dijo Chris, cuando en ese momento, ingresaron por la fuerza, detrás de esos atacantes veían los de Seguridad Privada, tratando de detener a una pareja de jóvenes armados y un chico músico.

Rip y Hans entraron con Trent, protegiendo a su sobrino, Chris se quedó con la boca abierta de ver al músico en el edificio y trató de hacerse el que estaba de su parte.

\- ¡Trent! ¡¿Qué onda, viejo?! ¡Tanto tiempo, dame esos cinco! Se hizo pasar el presentador del programa como su camarada, pero Hans le apuntó en la frente con una de sus Pistolas Mauser.

\- Aléjense de nuestro sobrino. Les advirtió el Capitán.

\- Oigan. Pidió uno de los productores, pero Rip les apuntó con su mosquete.

\- Llaman a la Policía y son hombres muertos. Advirtió Hans.

\- No tienen derecho, no tienen derecho con venir a amenazarnos. Dijo Chris, quien se negó a firmar la disolución del contrato de Trent, pero en ese momento, Rip le apuntó al pecho con su mosquete y estaba por oprimir el gatillo.

\- Hazlo. Le ordenó la chica de largos cabellos a Chris, quien se seguía negando.

\- No lo haré, están locos, se nota que son los tíos de Trent, porque ustedes nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, pero son todos unos locos, ¿Nazis? Jajaja, falta para el Halloween, ustedes son solo un montón de payasos y no pueden conmigo. Se burló Chris, pero en ese momento, Rip disparó su mosquete contra la pared del edificio, la cual se destruyó por completo, lanzando escombros a las calles, un enorme fragmento de hierro cayó sobre una fila de autos estacionados y éstos quedaron reducidos a su destrucción total por el derrumbe.

\- Hágalo. Le ordenó Rip de nuevo.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, lo haré! Respondió finalmente Chris y sacó a Trent del programa.

Hans lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

\- Si llegan a insultar a mi sobrino de nuevo, los matamos a todos, Sieg Heil. Le dio la advertencia, mientras que se iban y ellos dos hacían la Señal Nazi.

* * *

Ni más bien dejaron el edificio, el cual quedó semi-destruido, Trent sonrió y se fue con sus tíos, para seguir con el paseo.

\- Eso estuvo increíbles. Les felicitó el chico.

\- Jejeje y tienes mucho por aprender de nosotros. Respondió Rip contenta, mientras que pasaba su mano por los cabellos del joven.

\- Así es y nosotros te lo enseñaremos. Agregó Hans y luego de una caminata desde allí, llegaron al Centro de Berlín.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Una bella rubia de ojos celestes \- Jajaja, lo logramos, no lo puedo creer, ¡Lo logramos! Festejó Trent.

\- ¿Qué te habíamos dicho, jeje? Les dimos un buen susto, hace mucho que no le apuntaba a alguien con mi mosquete. Río Rip, pasando sus manos por los cabellos de su sobrino.

\- Ese tarado casi se orina en los pantalones, podía sentir su miedo a punto de explotarle. Añadió Hans, mientras que iban caminando por las calles del Centro de Berlín.

\- Mis padres no hubieran hecho nada al respecto. Mencionó Trent.

\- Ja, mi hermana, la típica caprichosa y envidiosa, jamás me aceptó como la mayor, siempre estaba pidiendo de que me separaran de la familia, con tal de que pudiera ser ella el centro de atención. Le hizo recordar Rip sobre los acontecimientos pasados de su entorno familiar.

\- Vaya. Se quedó sorprendido el músico.

\- No solo eso, también siempre fue una avariciosa, siempre deseaba tener todo y nunca fue aceptada. Encima no nos dejó verte cuando naciste, contrataron a dos "matones" para que no pudiéramos entrar, Hans casi los mataba, pero su mente inferior fue fácil de manipular y así pudimos entrar en la habitación del hospital. Hizo mención de ese recuerdo.

\- Eso nunca me lo contaron. Respondió Trent, asombrado, ¿cómo podía su propia familia hacerle algo así?.

Bueno, el destino tiene sus motivos, pero para este joven, su vida iba a dar todo un giro de 360*, ya que cuando estaban por el Centro de Berlín, mientras que Rip y Hans compraban en uno de los negocios de la zona, Trent se quedó contemplando el lugar, era muy distinto y mucho más frío que en casa, aunque Canadá se llevaba siempre la condecoración por tener sus Inviernos muy fríos.

Cuando de golpe, sus ojos se enfocaron en una bella chica rubia, hermoso cuerpo y ojos celestes como el propio Firmamento, el joven se quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella, no sabía si acercarse o no, quería hablarle y serle su fiel compañero para toda la vida.

Pero en ese momento, Rip le llamó, siempre con ese tono alegre que tenía en su voz.

\- ¡Trent! Vamos. Le animó ella, dejando al joven mal por no poder hablar con esa rubia, pero antes de perderla de vista, aprovechó para tomar una de ella con su celular.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Tengo el vaso por la mitad Después de haber vuelto a casa, Trent no paraba de pensar en aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, la tenía guardada en su mente y no podía sacársela de encima, deseaba poder volver a verla una vez más, pero para eso, debía esperar, ya que Rip y Hans querían escuchar un poco de las noticias sobre su familia en Canadá, luego de eso iría a dar una vuelta por las calles de Berlín y así la podría encontrar.

Solo necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

\- _¿Trent?_. Escuchó él la voz de Rip, quien tocaba a la puerta del cuarto, el muchacho saltó de su cama para abrirle.

\- ¿Sí, tía? Preguntó el chico, quien se estaba refregando los ojos debido al cansancio.

\- Oh, disculpa si te desperté. Le pidió disculpas ella al verlo con los ojos medio cansados.

\- No pasa nada, dime, ¿qué ocurre? Quiso saber el chico, tras decirle que no se preocupara por el cansancio que él tenía.

Ella sonrió y habló.

\- Hans y yo vamos a dormir un rato la siesta, si quieres salir, puedes llevarte la llave pero nos avisas, ¿sí? Le dijo ella.

Esa fue la oportunidad para salir afuera y buscar a aquella chica rubia.

\- De acuerdo, les avisaré. Prometió el chico, mientras que Rip lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Ten cuidado, si pasa algo, nos avisas. Pidió ella que siempre Trent le informara de lo que pasaba.

\- Así será. Prometió el chico, mientras que la pareja se iba a descansar un rato y él saldría a darse un paseo.

* * *

Una vez que sus tíos se fueron a dormir la siesta, el joven aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir a buscar aquella chica rubia que había visto esa mañana, le iba a llevar su tiempo, pero lo lograría, no importara cuánto, tendría que buscar por cada rincón de Berlín.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que es corto, pero es que para esta historia ando con pocas ideas, igualmente la seguiré, aunque me tomaré unos días para así pensar y traer nuevas ideas a la historia.**

 **Saludos para axeman 64, quien me dejó reviews, ya estaba pensando en borrar esta historia, pero la seguiré.**

 **axeman 64: Con respecto a la secuela de "El Misterio de la Sangre Real", me tomaré un tiempo en hacerla, tal vez sea en Mayo-Junio; pero tranquilo que verás a Tintin y Diva juntos de nuevo :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Cuando la conocí Trent permanecía quieto en aquella banca del parque, donde estaba esperando poder verla a aquella chica de cabellos rubios, la había estado buscando toda la tarde, desde que había salido de la casa de sus tíos hasta ahora, pero no habían indicios de hallarla, era bastante escurridiza y cada vez volvía al mismo punto donde había encontrado a aquella persona: El Centro de Berlín.

\- _"He estado buscándola por todas partes, pero nada. Me llama la atención de que por ahí, ella no es de aquí"_ Pensó el músico, dándose un respiro, tras haber estado muchas horas revisando cada parte de la Capital de Alemania.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando un poco de paz después de un constante día de búsqueda, respiró hondo también, recordando el momento más triste cuando vio ese beso en la televisión por parte de Duncan y Gwen, deseaba vengarse, deseaba vencer a ese punk que le había arruinado su vida y hacerles pagar a todos los que lo dejaron.

Se lamentaba cada día desde que había ingresado en ese programa horrendo, donde había sido humillado y hasta hundido por todos, incluso por Chris McLean, él deseaba poder iniciar un juicio contra aquella entidad, pero no podría, ya que eran poderosos, solo podía esperar.

Pero cuando parecía que todo estaba ya cerrado para ese día, cuando justo debería volver a casa, vio que alguien se sentó a su lado: Una joven rubia y de ojos celestes, ¿sería aquella chica que había visto en el centro de Berlín esa mañana?.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Me llamo Seras Victoria Era hermosa, una Ninfa, una Musa Inspiradora era ella, Trent no podía salir de esos bellos ojos azules, eran como un océano de puro amor, donde él era su naufrago.

\- Te he estado siguiendo desde que estuviste en la mañana por el Centro de Berlín, Trent Collins. Le dijo esa chica rubia.

\- OH Oh, ¿cómo? ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros.

La rubia soltó una risa, mientras que el joven permanecía extraño, ¿cómo era posible que ella lo conociera así como así? ¿Dónde había sacado su nombre? Esa era una de las tantas preguntas que tenía por hacerse.

\- ¿Cómo se llama usted, Señorita? Quiso saber el joven, siendo educado.

\- Mi nombre es Seras Victoria, estoy de turista por Berlín y a ti te conozco desde que entraste en el Programa "Isla del Drama", tengo que admitirlo, fue una mierda. Le dijo la rubia al chico.

\- Concuerdo en lo que dices. La apoyó Trent.

\- En especial lo que te hicieron en la Segunda Temporada, Chris se pasó de la raya él, no puedo creer que te haya humillado en televisión nacional, ¡Televisión Nacional! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Preguntó la chica, mostrando su enojo por lo que había sufrido el joven por culpa de aquel elenco.

\- Peor fue Duncan. Nombró al punk que siempre le hacía la vida imposible.

\- No lo soportaba, en Inglaterra tiene prohibida la entrada, ocasionó una serie de disturbios en un bar y ahora está bajo la lupa de la Policía. Le contó sobre lo que había pasado en la Tercer Temporada.

\- Yo tenía que haber sabido que iba a perder por culpa de mi amor desenfrenado por Gwen y por la obsesión mía en el número 9, si tan solo hubiera sido más tranquilo, más estirado, no hubiera terminado por ser expulsado por mi propio equipo y ser odiado por toda mi familia, hasta me abandonaron mis amigos, salvo tres. Le contó toda la historia de lo que pasó tras los eventos de "Luz, Drama, Acción".

\- Te entiendo, peor son tus fans, sin ofender. Unió ella otro punto importante.

\- No te preocupes, en su mayoría, en especial Katie y Sadie son una plaga de langostas, no puedo creer que hasta hicieron un Club de Fans míos en Internet, por Dios, es toda una locura. Se lamentó Trent de haber tenido que tener a un grupo de personas insoportables, salvo Cody, Noah, Owen y Harold, pero el resto era lo peor que a uno le podía haber ocurrido.

\- No saben con quién tratan, a mí me pasó lo mismo, pero, a veces, prefiero olvidarlo todo. Dijo Seras, mientras que se quedaba perdida en los ojos del músico.

\- Creo que tenemos gustos iguales, pero... No pudo completar su oración, ya que la rubia lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente, bajo la nieve que caía sobre Berlín.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Eres mi alma gemela Con aquel beso, Trent no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su dulce mirada de aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le llamaba la atención al músico, el cual simplemente se dejó llevar y apoyó su mano en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Eres mi alma gemela. Dijo Trent.

\- Tú también, has sufrido y mucho, pero ahora estás con tus tíos y conmigo, Trent. Dijo la chica rubia, mientras que ambos continuaban besándose.

\- ¿Los conoces? Preguntó el músico.

\- Sí, ellos te han preparado esta sorpresa para que estuvieras con alguien como yo, ya que sufriste y no podían permitir que su sobrino falleciera de tristeza, así que ahora estás feliz, tu pasado desaparecerá y ahora podrás ser feliz, en serio. Le dijo Victoria, mientras que se seguían besando apasionadamente.

\- Gracias por todo. Le agradeció Trent.

\- No es nada, ya que nunca te volverán a lastimar. Le prometió Seras Victoria.

* * *

A su vez, en su casa, Rip y Hans se hallaban felices ante la noticia de que Trent por fin había dejado la tristeza que le invadió, ahora estaría feliz de estar en Berlín y alejado de sus antiguos amigos, los cuales lo habían traicionado vilmente.

\- Ya nadie más le hará daño, ya que tomaremos venganza. Dijo Rip.

\- Sí, ellos le hicieron daño, en especial su propia familia. Alegó Hans.

\- Agh, la tonta y celosa de mi hermana, ella nunca paró de ser el centro de atención, solo le interesa hacerle daños a personas que no conoce. Mostró su molestia Rip, mientras que cargaba su mosquete.

\- Tranquila, ya les haremos pagar y caro. Trent además puede ser un gran miembro de "Millenium". Agregó Hans, quien preparó sus Pistolas Mauser.

\- Nunca más le harán a uno de los nuestros. Finalizó la peli negra, mirando la foto en la que estaba con Trent cuando era un bebe y ella lo tenía en sus brazos.

\- Jamás. Sentenció Hans y le puso el seguro a sus armas.

* * *

Todo estaba por dar al comienzo de un futuro enfrentamiento, una clásica venganza familiar a la que hacían eco los viajes al pasado en la Antigua Grecia, en especial entre las familias aristócratas de Atenas.

\- Me gustaría volver a ver a tus tíos, Trent, son muy cálidos. Dijo Victoria, mientras que iban volviendo al domicilio y de allí ingresaron al mismo, en donde esperaban los citados personajes para la reunión.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo final: Llegaron finalmente a la casa de Rip y Hans, en donde Trent se hospedaba y de ahí conocieron de vuelta a Victoria, la cual era ahora la novia de Trent. El músico pensaba que no iba a pasar nada, hasta que arribó allí.

.

\- ¿Hola? Saludó el chico, cuando en ese momento vio que Rip y Hans estaban esperándolo en la sala de lectura.

\- Trent, por aquí, ven, sobrino. Escuchó la cálida voz de Rip y ellos entraron allí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó el músico.

Allí vio a Rip y Hans sentados, se podía percibir una extraña calma y en donde ellos tenían sus armas preparadas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? Preguntó Trent de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en la venganza? Preguntó, por su parte, Hans.

\- Pues la verdad sí, me gustaría vengarme de todo lo que me han hecho. Dijo el chico en su respuesta.

\- Bienvenido a la familia, Trent. Ya estás dentro de Millenium. Dijo Rip, mientras que abrazaba a su sobrino con fuerza y a Seras le daban la bienvenida también.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y finalmente el peli negro decidió quedarse en Alemania, esperando el momento de poder vengarse de todos aquellas personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible, ¿cómo era posible tolerar tanto dolor y presión? Era el momento de recuperar el trono, el respeto que le habían quitado y eso no lo iba a detener para nada.

\- ¿Estás listo, Trent? Preguntó Victoria a su novio para salir.

\- Por supuesto, vamos con la familia a buscar venganza. Respondió el chico, mientras que se vestía con el uniforme negro de las SS y de ahí se dirigía con Rip, Hans y Victoria a las calles, en busca de venganza.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Se que esta historia fue bastante corta, lo admito, es que no tenía ideas para seguirla, pido perdón por eso :(. Pero les prometo que muy pronto habrá una secuela de la misma :) tal vez para Octubre-Noviembre del 2016. Así que no vayan a perdérsela.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Respuesta para Blackshade:** **Hola, amigo, muchas gracias por tus reviews. ¿Queres que te sea franco?. Mira, la verdad y siendo sincero, te lo agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia, ya hasta pensaba en borrarla, dejarla en el olvido, pero vos me acabas de dar buenas ideas, en el sentido de tus reviews, pienso hacer una secuela para el futuro.**

 **Con lo que decís sobre Chris, sí, la verdad que es un tremendo infeliz, un maldito por cómo trató a los concursantes y Trent, uff, Dios, ufff, se me rompió el alma cuando ella lo dejó, ¿cómo podes estar con una escoria como Duncan?. En la Primer Temporada me caía genial, el típico problemático pero era gracioso, ya en la Segunda Temporada se volvió un buitre y en la Tercera (que encima lo habían expulsado en el segundo capítulo, Chris lo vuelve a poner cuando visitaron Londres) ya se volvió un patán, un hijo de puta y Courtney, ufff, mejor no te digo nada porque esa también me desesperó en la última temporada, por desgracia.**

 **Escucha, si quieres, ayúdame y hagamos juntos este futuro proyecto. Espero tu respuesta, cuídate y saludos.**


End file.
